


I think you forgot about something...

by Lanimel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Despair, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), And gundam too but shhh, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prompt Fic, Souda really likes Gundam, Tumblr Prompt, and they are roommates!, omg they are roommates..., they did attended hopes peak academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanimel/pseuds/Lanimel
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr prompt from "Otpprompts"... (´v`) <3Person A is about to leave for work [or insert any other suitable event/place]. Person B asks them if they’ve forgotten anything, and Person A gives them a kiss. Person B turns red and opens their hand to reveal Person A’s keys/wallet/etc., saying “I meant this, but thanks.”





	I think you forgot about something...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyNekoChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/gifts).



> This is my first fanfic ever and im like super nervious but happy!!!!
> 
> I already read all the Soudam fanfics and decided to finally make one myself sjakjas  
> This is based on a prompt by "otpprompts" on Tumblr (I tried to add a link but im kinda dumb so couldn't make it, ill edit when i undertand better)
> 
> Notice that english is not my first language and my vocabulary is quite reduced so i kinda start using the same words again and again asjaskasjkas sorry for that.  
> Anyways, enjoyyyy (/´v`)/

Kazuichi woke up to the sound of his alarm.  


He rubbed his eyes and rolled in the bed to take his cellphone and shut it off. It was 8.00 am. He was so tired… He stayed till 4 in the morning working on a little proyects he needed finished soon.  


He somehow managed to get out of bed, grab his clothes and go to the bathroom without falling asleep again.  


He took his time in the shower, put some eyeliner and dried his hair. When he was ready, he hung the towel and went out to the living room where Gundam was sitting on the sofa, reading a book, (probably something about the occult or something scary) while the Devas were sleeping in his scarf. Kazuichi couldn’t stop the little smile that appeared in his face while he looked at them.  


Gundam noticed him enter the room and closed his book. Souda smiled at him in greeting.  


“Good mornin Hamster-chan, how did ya sleep?” He said while walking to the kitchen “Do ya want some coffee?”  


“Yes please, and to your question, me and the Four Dark Devas of Destruction had a rough night but in the end we remained victorious. Thanks for asking” He said sticking a dumb pose. He then opened his book again and continuing his reading. Kazuichi rolled his eyes with a smile.  


"Alrighy then! So... that means Sun-D is feeling fine now... Im glad, she was really sick yesterday... I was kinda scared" He looked though the kitchen door with concern.  


"It was a hellish night for the beast but her powers must not be underestimated, she's a capable warrior and had survived many battles with destiny" Gundam said.  


"Im glad she's ok, she really is strong" He then grabbed two cups, put some coffee in them and started to boil water, while humming a random melody.  


\----  


It has been almost a year since they decided to live together, and it was like a dream to him. Seeing Gundam every day was amazing.  


He still can’t believe that they become friends… It all started when Kazuichi proclaimed them being “mortal enemies”. He was convinced that Gundam wanted to steal Miss Sonia from him. And well, he didn’t knew at the time that the weird hamster lover was gay.  


He was really stupid, he gets a little embarrassed at the thought.  


Even though, with some conversations with Hajime that made him meditate, he managed to understand that he needed to respect Miss Sonia and that she wasn’t a perfect princess that he dreamed of and had her own flaws. Also that Gundam wasn’t really his enemy, and never saw Kazuichi like that.  


He then apologized to Miss Sonia and she was so happy about that, she even agreed to be his friend. He then started to pass more time with them. Those days were the best. Also, he noticed that Gundam was a really great guy, but so fuckin strange, he couldn’t really understand much of what he said in the beginning and his mannerisms were kinda funny but now it’s not a real problem… He likes it, he likes him a fuckin lot.  
He remembers how they started to pass so much time together and became best friends. Gundam taught him how to treat animals delicately so to not scare them away and Kazuichi made little presents and artifacts for Gundam’s animals. They started to be really close and shared a lot of secrets and precious moments with Miss Sonia.  


Kazuichi, with time, developed feelings for him… How not? He was so handsome, intelligent and charismatic. He cared so much for his friends and always protected him when he was afraid.  


At the end of their last year in Hopes Peak Academy he took all the courage he had and talked to ask him about the idea of living together for a while. He immediately agreed that that would be a great way to start and save expenses. Kazuichi was in the clouds and mentally high five’d himself.  


After graduation they started to live together in a cozy, little apartment. Everything was so domestic and he simply loved it, he never has been so happy in his life.  


\---  


The kettle beeped awaking him from his daydreaming and Kazuichi rapidly poured the water into the two cups that had instant coffee. He then added a lot of sugar to his, he loved it sweet and nobody could change that, even Gundam who thought that too much sugar was bad for his health.  


He grabbed the two cups and walked to the living room taking a seat in the sofa next to Gundam, he then passed the cup to him, while he said a small thanks.  


They both sat comfortably sipping their hot drinks. Gundam talked to him about this new rabbit that they were taking care of and how Kazuichi would love her. Kazuichi answered him occasionally, he liked to listen to him, as he really gleamed when he talked about his animals. After a while of talking Kazuichi looked through the window and noticed it was cloudy with a light drizzle…  


“Shit, it’s going to rain?” He pouted  


“It does seem like it.” Gundam said. “It has been like this since the early hours”  


“Oh, it makes me want to stay in bed all day, dammit…”  


Kazuichi sighed. Gently he took Sun D from Gundam’s scarf and started petting her. The other Devas started climbing him, and Kazuichi laughed. Gundam thenleaned a little bit to be closer to Kazuichi and played silently with the Devas. Kazuichi couldn’t stop the small blush on his face. This dumbass always claiming his body is poisonous but always finding a way to stay close to him.  


“Tell me, Sharp toothed one, are you planning on leaving this realm soon?”  


“Ah, yes, i promised Mondo i was going to help him with his motorcycle, you know, he crashed and broke his wrist… and, well, Ishimaru was like, screaming at him like crazy all the way to the hospital, talkin about security and blah blah. A real nightmare… but kinda cute if you ask me” He laughed while taking another sip of his cup, damn it was good even if it was instant coffee “I’ll be going in about half an hour or so...” Kazuichi looked at the clock hanging from the wall.  


“it's fortunate that this mortal didn’t receive any more damaging injuries… He's a tough warrior” Gundam said relieved “And… to have such a caring lover”. He then timidly looked Kazuichi to the eyes. They were... close.  


“Yeah, he’s lucky… I have to admit I’m kinda jealous… I really want to date too” He then let his head fall into the cushions and put the Devas to sit on his chest, he then looked back at Gundam “Sometimes I feel lonely, it would be amazing to have someone to share my days and cuddle and well, do thing couples do? Does it sounds too cheesy?” It was the truth, he really wanted a partner… but not anyone, he just wanted Gundam. At this point he was so in love he couldn't concentrate or stop thinking about him. The problem was that he didn’t know how to confess, he would die if he made a fool of himself and make his friend (who he loved, a lot) uncomfortable. He then will have to take his things and move away and maybe change his name and dye his hair blue or something…  


But maybe, if by chance Gundam liked him back… He surely would explode from happiness. Souda can’t stop thinking about taking his hand, kissing him, waking up in the mornings with him, having dates… To tell him how much he loves him…  


He was overthinking again… Dammit he was nervous now!!!  


Gundam slowly moved a little closer, leaning too in the cushions, and looked at him carefully, like thinking about something. “You do not sound "cheesy", I think I understand how you are feeling Tamer of Automations, but we do have each other for the moment, for i do not feel loneliness. So I don’t see it as a priority in my life for the time being.” He then smiled sweetly at Kazuichi. Omg he was going to be the death of him, stop doing that you stupid and handsome nerd.  


Kazuichi prayed that he wasn’t blushing too much. Did he just meant that they could be a couple or something? Does he have an opportunity? Is he reading way too much into it? Isnt the room kinda hot or it was his idea? He looked nervously to his eyes searching for an answer and they stared each other for a while. “I think I like being with ya, so I’m not going t-to complain” Kazuichi started to get even more nervous. They were so close… He could just lean in and Kiss him… just like that… It seemed so easy...  


God he liked the idea of them together… Maybe it’s the moment to confess… He swallowed and slowly opened his mouth  


“G-gundam, I j-just wanted to-“  


Kazuichi’s cellphone started ringing loudly and both jumped away from each other. He (kinda annoyed) looked at it and saw Mondo’s number. Shit shit SHIT, he was late. Mondo was going to kill him.  
How did time passed so fast? 

He put the Devas in Gundam’s arms and standed up way too fast that he almost tripped. He answered the call with a really impatient Mondo on the line asking where the fuck was he. After reassuring him that he was on his way, he ended the call and turned to the hamster lover.  


“I think it’s time I go, I have a lot to do and Mondo is waiting for me so…yeah, I’ll see ya tonight… I guess?”  


Gundam seemed taken aback by this and blinked slowly “Yes, I’ll stay in this realm for the remain of the day so we shall meet again, pink haired one…” He said while also getting up.  


Kazuichi smiled "Ok then" and started running through the house putting things in his bag rapidly “I guess i will... be back around 9 so you can eat without me if you are too hungry, I won’t mind” He then went to the doorway and sat to start putting on a pair of boots as fast as he could.  


He grabbed the pink umbrella that was near the door, then the keys and when he was about to open the door Gundam started talking again behind him.  


“Tamer of automations before you take your leave, I think you forgot about something…”  


“Oh yes” Kazuichi automatically just turned around and got on his tip toes, giving him a quick peck on the lips. He instantly froze on the spot… What. The. Fuck? What the fuck did he just did??? WHAT THE FUCK?????  


Gundam just stood completely frozen, looking at him without saying anything, and slowly started to get so red, it would almost be funny if Kazuichi wasn’t dying of a heart attack at the moment. After what seemed like an eternity Gundam coughed to clear his voice and covered half his face with his scarf.  


“A-as much as I appreciate the g-gesture, I wished to g-give you y-your wallet before you take your depart…” He stuttered, handing the wallet.  


Oh god, he wanted to just die right now. Why cant he dissapear rigth now? He could feel small tears of embarrassment filling his eyes.  


“Ah… T-thank ya” shaking he then grabbed the wallet, god he must be as red as Gundam just what the fuck happened with him? He completely let his feelings move his body? Damn he's crazy. 

He slowly got to the door “uhh j-just, please, f-forget what happened ok? I don’t know why i did that, I’m sorry. I’ll just l-leave now”. He just wanted to go outside, cry and start digging his grave and just fuckin die. He always managed to make an idiot of himself, great job Kazuichi.  


He was about to open the door and get the fuck out when Gundam took his arm firmly. He turned around and saw him. He still looked red but his scarf was no longer covering his face. Gundam looked him directly in the eyes and carefully started talking…  


“Kazuichi, I do n-not wish for you to l-leave this realm feeling distressed about what just happened and i can not just forget about it. I don't know what are your m-motivations but now that this opportunity presented itself upon me, I have g-gained the new power to confess to you finally about my affections for you…” Gundam then let him go carefully. "I hope this confession won't make you umconfortable for then i wish to apologise." 

Kazuichi was still, processing this information and couldn't think of what to say. What? He likes him back? It must be a dream.

"With that said, you are now free to go, Tamer of Automations. i shall se yo-

"S-so y-you saying that y-you like m-me?" Kazuichi interrupted feeling anxious, his heart was beating so fast. 

Gundam looked at him and after a few tries, managed to speak "Y-yes, I do, as you mortals say, like you." 

Kazuichi didn't know what to say so he opened and closed his mouth like a stupid fish without moving a muscle. 

As seconds passed, Gundam looked more nervous and started backing off, maybe to ease kazuichi whos anxiety was more notorious "I-it is fine if you don't reciprocate my feelings, I don't want to p-pressure you". 

"N-no wait!!! I-I like you too!! " He shouted, startling Gundam. He then lowered his voice "S-sorry for that... Uh, also im sorry i took so long but... i was so scared that you wouldn't feel the same way and to ruin our friendship and could't be able to see each other again because of me. We live together and I'm so happy so moving out would be a nightmare and..." Now he was rambling but his brain wasn't functioning right anymore. "Well you know i always ruin everything so it wouldn't be a surprise if i di-" 

Gundam took his hand shyly and smiled sweetly at him, making him shut his mouth instantly.

"im glad you feel the same, Kazuichi."

They stared at each other in silence for a while. Was this a dream?

Kazuichi coudn't stop his smile and looked at their hands "So... Does this means we are like... dating, or something?" He joked, kinda. 

Gundam stood straighter without letting go of Kazuichi's hand and covered his face with his scarf, he was blushing heavily "I d-do not oppose the idea of s-sharing my cursed path with you... If you wish, too. " He then gave his hand a light squeeze. 

"Of course I want to be your boyfriend!!" Souda laughed in happiness, making Tanaka laugh too, making the tension evaporate. Kazuichi then averted his eyes "So... Now that it's settled, that means... i c-can kiss you, again?" He asked with a new wave of confidence, they were... dating now? so it wasn't a crazy idea. 

Gundam slowly pulled the scarf from his face and gave a small nod in approval.

Kazuichi took Gundam's face gently between his hands and looked him in the eyes, and, at seeing no sign of doubt, he then got to his tip toes and finally kissed him. He had such soft and perfect lips... Omg he loved him so much. Suddenly Tanaka hugged him from his waist and reciprocated the kiss. Souda's heart started fluttering and he placed his arms around his boyfriend's neck while enjoying every second of it. This was like a romance movie...

This was perfect and his lips were really addicting. He couldn't wait to kiss him everyday from now on. They wouldn't let go of each other. 

Suddenly Kazuichi's cellphone started ringing loudly, startling them both. Gundam grabbed him tightly though, not letting him go. 

Silently cursing who ruined the moment, he took his phone from his pocket and saw Mondo's ID on screen. Fuck. He was surely going to die today, but at least he got a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it!!! I hope you liked it  
> Writing Gundam is so difficult, i read his parts so many times, im tired now. So I used of inspiration the Gundam of CrazyNekoChan like, the goddess of Soudam fanfiction ok i don't make the rules. 
> 
> I don't know if i wrote him right, but even tho, it's my first fic lol so im not mad.  
> If you find any errors or want to give writing advice please notice me!! :3 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you liked it and if you leave kudos or comment i will be extremely happy, like... in the clouds!!!  
> Lots of love<3


End file.
